


The Reaper's Angel - One Shots

by MrsKokitzTelford (idorkish)



Series: The Repear's Angel [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idorkish/pseuds/MrsKokitzTelford
Summary: A collection of One Shots.





	1. Baking Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot from my ongoing series The Reaper’s Angel (Bobby’s Angel is “book” 1 of the series). None of my work is Beta read, as I have no one to do it right now, so all mistakes are mine. I write mostly on my cell, so please excuse the weird mistakes.

As the sun began to set on the city of Charming, Angel was barely making her way up the driveway to the Munson’s home. It had been a long and frustrating day for her. Another day spent at the library working a few hours for shit money, then meeting with lawyers about getting a company started, to doing hours of research and writing a business plan and presentation, and all Angel wanted to do was soak in the tub, binge eat ice cream, and let her brain melt in front of the TV. The last thing she wanted to deal with was two bikers in the kitchen, covered in what she hoped was flour, with batter splashed across the counters. “What are you two doing?”she stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. The two figures froze before one turned, blue eyes meeting her with a glint of mischief. “You’re home early!” Jax gave her his signature smile. Had she not grown up with this man, she would have fallen for it. Instead she rolled her eyes and groaned. “Jax, Opie,” she pointed toward the ceiling, “How the HELL did you get cake batter on the ceiling?!”

Both men shrugged and giggled. Angel swore that she was dealing with young boys once again instead of men they supposedly grew up to be. “Your guess is as good as mine, darlin’.” Angel clenched her first and was ready to punch Jax in his stupid perfect face. Ibstead, she took a deep breath, smiled and pointed at the two. “Opie, start clean up. Jax, well…I’m calling Gemma!” Angel took off running toward her room. She knew she’d have enough time to close the door and block Jax from coming in. As she threw the door closed and pushed her dresser in front of it, she could hear Opie’s deep laugh and Jax running after her. “Open the door brat!” Angel laughed and pulled out her cell before flopping down onto her bed. “Hey baby, what’s wrong?” Angel giggled, of course Gemma would know something was wrong. “Hi Ma. Just punishing Jax. I came home and he and Op decided to paint the ceiling with cake batter!” Gemma’s laugh from the other side of phone brought a smile to Angel’s face. “That little shit, make them clean it up before your father gets home. I’ll deal with them later. Oh while you’re on the phone, don’t forget about dinner tomorrow night and I might need some help at the garage tomorrow if you’re still looking to make some money.”

After hanging up, Angel lounged in bed. She figured she’d give the boys and time to clean up before going in and scolding them again. She knew they were trying to be nice and do something for her, but baking was something they both need to stay far from.When Angel made her way back to the kitchen, she found it spotless. On the center of the kitchen island was a single plain cupcake sitting onto of a sheet of paper.

_Sis,_

_Sorry for the mess. Mom told us what you’ve been up to lately and we were trying to surprise you. We’re glad you’re staying in Charming! We’re so proud of you little sis! Just know that whatever you need, you have both your big brothers willing to help out. We cleaned up the mess and left you the edible cupcake. We’ll be back later to check in on you. Go get rest and we’ll wake you when back with food._

_Love,_

_Jax & Opie_

 

Angel stared at the letter and smiled. Yea, there was no doubt she’d never leave Charming or her brothers again. This was home. 


	2. Not Father Material

Bobby never thought of himself as a “Father” material. The day Susan admitted to being pregnant, Bobby almost lost it. It was a hard time for him to come to terms with the thought that he would have a kid of his own.

The day Susan went into labor, it took all of SAMCRO to force Bobby to the hospital and into the room. He wanted to do nothing more than hop on his bike and ride as far as he could. As Susan gripped his hand tight and cried out, Bobby felt he would be sick. He wasn’t father material. His thoughts went to just telling Susan he’d send her money but wanted nothing to do with this kid.

He had never wanted to run away this much before. Then he heard the tiny shrieks and cries of his child. When the nurse handed him a bundle of pink blankets and a squirming baby who was just staring up at him, Bobby felt weak. Angel Marie Munson was tiny. Tinier than Bobby remembered Jax and Opie being.

The day that Bobby could finally show off his little bundle of joy was the first proud moment of his life. She fussed and cried when anyone held her, even Susan. Bobby was the only one that could hold her for a while and she’d be content. Bobby smiled because he knew she’d be like him, a watcher.

The father’s day after Angel’s first birthday turned out to the best father’s day for Bobby. As he tried to move away from Angel to get a drink, she shrieked “Dada no go!” and stared up at him with watery eyes. He almost didn’t believe his ears. It wasn’t until the congratulations and jokes started that Bobby realized her first real sentence. Gemma had smiled and waved the camera toward him.

On Angel’s first day of school, Bobby’s heart broke for the first time. His little girl took quickly to playing with the other children and hardly seemed to notice that he left. It wouldn’t be until later in the day, when Bobby got to see his daughter before bed, that he would learn how much he was missed. All her stories, all her pictures - they were all about him.

Bobby could admit to himself that although he was a dad, he wasn’t a “father”. Angel stayed with Susan and Susan’s boyfriend. Bobby knew that he was the fun one, that he never had a need to discipline Angel. So he never really felt like a father to her. It wasn’t until his baby cried in his arms and begged him to let her stay that it all began to click in place.

The day that Susan’s boyfriend laid a hand on his daughter was the day that Bobby became 100% sure that he would never let anyone else in the world harm his daughter. He would hurt any man or woman who dared laid a hand upon her head or caused her tears.

The second time that Bobby’s heart broke was the day he got a call. “Angel’s in the hospital. They’re taking her into surgery.” To this day, Bobby couldn’t tell you what happened after the call or how he got to the hospital. He remembers clutching his daughter’s blood stained patched denim vest, the one she begged for so she could be “like Daddy and Uncle Clay!” Bobby sobbed when he saw his daughter in the hospital bed. It was that moment that everything clicked for Bobby and he knew he needed to be her father, the one to protect her.

When Bobby won full custody of Angel, they cried in each other’s arms. He would no longer have to worry about her. She would no longer be forced to visit a mother who didn’t want her and a soon-to-be-step-father who hated her. That was the day Bobby made a promise to himself that he would never let his daughter ever feel unloved or unwanted.

Bobby never thought of himself as father material. That was until his sweet little Angel came into the world.


	3. This is Halloween

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Angel screeched as she ran from the backyard to the living room. Bobby jumped up from his seat and met her halfway. “What’s wrong? What happened? Where are you hurt!” He grabbed the child and spun her around, inspecting as much as he could to find any injury. “Daddy I know what I want us to be for halloween! I’ve been thinking ‘bout it for a loooong time!” Bobby stared at his daughter, his heart was still beating fast and he was trying to catch his breath.

“Angel, you can’t do that to me! I thought something bad had happened.” He shook his head and stood back up, running his hands down his face.

“I’m sorry Daddy but I got really excited! Halloween is almost here and we need to get our costumes!” Angel whined as she grabbed her father’s arm and shook it to make her point. “I want to be Dorothy! And you can be the Lion! Uncle Clay can be the Tin man! And-and-and Uncle Tiggy can be the Scarecrow and we can make Bambi Toto!! Daaaaddy, we need to get the costumes!”

Bobby laughed and guided Angel to the kitchen table, “Alright, what about everyone else? Jax? Opie? Gemma?” Angel took a seat and tapped her nose, Bobby couldn’t help but smile at his daughter’s “concentrating face”.

“Ohoh! Jax, Opie, and Tommy can be the lollipop munchkins or flying monkeys! Gemma can be the green witch, JT can be the Wizard! Oh-oh Auntie Luo can be Glinda ‘cuz she has the same hair color! A-a-and Otto can be one of the guards!” Angel’s laugh was infectious and soon Bobby was laughing along with her as he imagined all his friends dressed up. “Well if you can convince them to dress up, then we will dress up like that!”

Angel squealed as she jumped off her father’s lap and ran around the room. “This is gonnna be the best Halloween EVER! I need to find Ma and Mama to let them know!”

Bobby and Angel both froze at the names. “Who?” Bobby moved to kneel before his little girl, who cast her eyes to the ground, “I meant Aunt Gemma and Auntie Luo… I didn’t mean to call them that Daddy.” Bobby pulled his daughter into his arms and held her tight. “It’s ok pumpkin. They take care of you a lot. Hey now, no need to cry!” Angel held tightly to her father’s shirt and sniffled again, “Please don’t tell Mommy, she’ll get mad at me.”

Bobby sat on the floor, rocking his little girl back and forth. “It’s our secret pumpkin. Pinky promise. Now let’s go find your aunts and let them know of your plans for Halloween. If anyone can get your uncles to go along with your plan, it will be you and them!”


End file.
